


If we ever meet again

by eternally_cave



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternally_cave/pseuds/eternally_cave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson is a lonely, sad man..</p>
            </blockquote>





	If we ever meet again

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Johnlock fic so it's not amazing and long or something. I'm sorry for my English, it's not my native language.

John Watson was a lonely man. He lived in a apartment . He was an army doctor, but got shot in his shoulder so he didn't work anymore.

John wasn't alone until 2 years ago, when he lost his best friend Sherlock. Sherlock was a consulting detective, the only one, and lived with John in the apartment. Sherlock commited suicide, but John never really found out why.

John was sad, really sad. He barely left the house and talked to no one but Mrs. Hudson. He never updated his blog anymore because his life was boring without Sherlock. Everything was boring without Sherlock.

The worst thing was that he loved Sherlock. Not just as a friend, but more than that. As a lover. He wish he could tell Sherlock about it, and see if Sherlock loved him too. But Sherlock was gone...

 

'John?' Said Mrs. Hudson excited while she walked up the stairs. 'There's someone here who wants to see you!'

John sighed and looked up from the telly. 'Why would someone want to see me.'

Mrs. Hudson sighed and looked at him. 'Come on! It's really important!'

John rose from his chair, turned around and gasped.

There, in the doorway, stood a long, thing figure in a long coat with curled brown hair. He grinned and walked to John.

John's eyes widened and he shook his head. 'How... What... This... No... Oh my god.'

'Long time no see, John.' Said a low voice and John looked up at him.

'H-hello Sherlock.'


End file.
